Cell Buddies
by DPWATCHER13
Summary: Danny goes to jail for a second time, who does he meet and how is she related to him in a way?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: There is No walker in this story. Salon is my OC. Just didn't like walker. Danny is Vlad's kid. Jack and Maddie are friends.

* * *

Through the forests of Wisconsin is a mansion that belongs to the half ghost billionaire Vlad Masters. His mansion is very big with a lot of rooms. Its so big that if you drop a spoon on the floor you can hear the clank through almost all of the place. Little did Vlad know he was about to get an unhappy answer from a phone call.

*ring,ring,ring ring*

"Hello Vlad Masters residence". The maid said in a squeaky voice. She dusted off her skirt while talking to the stranger on the phone.

"Hello this is Jeffery Salon, Head of the GZ police, is Mr. Masters there"? He asked with a stern yet kind voice. He sounded like he was in his early 230's. That's young for a ghost.

"Yes please hold". She put down the phone and walked into the private study of Vlad Masters.

"Mr. Masters"? She asked in a quiet voice. It still echoed the room.

"Yes Karin"? He asked putting down and closing his book he was just reading.'How To Take Care Of Cats'

"There's a telephone call for you sir, from a Mr. Salon". She said and left the room silently. Vlad sighed and walked up to the little table in the hall where the phone was sitting.

"Hello Salon." Vlad said in a why-are-you-calling-me tone.

"Hello Mr. Plasmius this is Salon from the Ghost Zone Jail. Are you the guardian of Daniel James Masters also know as Daniel James Phantom"?

"Yes." Vlad asked in a very worries tone. Tapping his foot trying to calm himself down.

"He's in in Jail for breaking rule #5673. His sentence is a month for being a minor. If you have any questions or your concerned on how he's doing you can just come visit. That is all . Good-day". Were his final words before hanging up. Vlad doing the same. At first he was worried then he filled himself with rage.

"Butter Biscuits" He mumbled to his self. He changed to his alter ego and faded through the floor to his ghost lab. He looked to a corner and face palmed himself.

"The speeder, of course he took the speeder".

Danny's POV

I'm sitting in my cell twiddling my thumbs. Why? Because I'm getting a cell mate. My old one was let out because he broke out. Yay now I'm all alone in jail. Oh Please god I don't get a psycho ghost. Those guys are nuts. I heard clinking of keys on the jail cell rattle down the hallway as my cell door open.

"Meet your new roommate." Salon said pushing a girl into the cell. He gave both of us a evil grin before locking the cell and walking away laughing mechanically. The girl looked at me and I looked back at her. She had snow white hair and neon green eyes. She was wearing a black tank top with the letter J in the middle. She wore black skinny pants and silver combat boots. We kept staring at each until I said the first words in minuets.

"I'm Daniel but you can call me Danny." I said putting out my hand to shake.

"I'm Jessica but you can call me Jess." She shook my hand back.

"How did you get in here"? She asked. She asked sitting down on my bed.

"How did YOU get here"? I asked back.

"I asked you first". She said.

"I asked you second". I said crossing my arms with a smirk ad she did the same until I just told her.

"I got in here for speeding around the ghost zone in my uncles speeder". I said kinda laughing at it now.

"Smart, My brother got me in for flying around a no trespassing area". She said.

"Really? That's not that bad. How long u in here for"? I asked.

"Rest of the month. U"? She asked

"Same". I replied looking around the room for no good reason

There was an awkward silence. We just stared at each other. We started she started fiddling with her hair before I said something.

"Are you a ghost"? I asked.

"Kinda, Aren't you"? She asked with a smile on her face.

"Not really".

"Not really"? She asked turning her head crocked.

"I'm a halfa, half human half ghost like my uncle". I say a little embarrassed.

"Really I'm a halfa too"! She exclaimed.

"Really"? I ask

"Totally". she replies

"How did you die". I asked. Silence filled the room. Now that I think about it it sounds like a harsh question.

"Long story short, it was truth or dare that killed me." She said

"I went into my uncles ghost portal and got infused with ghost DNA." I replied

"Cool" she said

"How old are you"? I asked

"I'm fourteen u"? She replies

"Same". I replied with a smile. She gave me a hug and smiled huge. I think were gonna be real good friends.

"Do you have any family"? She asked with a quirky smile. It was so cute.

"Yea, I just have my dad, how about you"? I asked. Silence filled the room again.

"I have a dad and an annoying older brother, both ghosts but I don't think I can go back home after this tho".  
She said hanging her head down.

"Why not"? I asked.

"Because my dad is like a good guy and the guys he works with would not like to hear that the daughter of there employer is gone to jail, my brother has almost been killed by them while he's a ghost!" She exclaimed.

"I...I didn't know, I'm sorry". I said.

"Don't be, let's just change the subject". She said. I agreed.

"What does your human form look like"? I asked curious. She stands up and reverts back to her human form. She has long light brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a light green top with dark blue skinny jeans with black knee high heel boots. She looked so pretty, but I didn't say it out loud.

"What do you look like in human form"? She asked. I changed back to my black hair and blue eyes with my white and red tee shirt and blue jeans with my red and white sneakers.

"Hey when we get out of here let's become friends". Emmy said putting out her hand to shake. We shook on it. When we finished the cell door opened and standing outside it was a guard.

"Chow time brats"! He snapped and pushed us to the cafeteria. When we got out there the place was packed. There was a crowd of about 20 ghosts near the middle of the Cafe. There was Skulker,Tech,Ember,Box ghost and more guys I don't know.

"Whelp"! Skulker yelled across the cafe. Jess looked like she wanted beat up all the big tough ghosts looking at us.

"What do you want skulker"!? Jess yells back walking closer. How does Jess know skulker?

"Arm wrestle. You, me. Wagger 50 bucks". He said sitting at the table with a big fat smirk on his face.

"Alright you got your self a deal". She said sitting down across from the tin man. I came up behind her and whispered to me

"How do you know Skulker and what your doing"? I asked sitting beside her.

"Getting some cash". She said getting her hand in position.

"Ready, set, GO"! Ember yelled as the challenge commenced. Skulker pushed her arm down a couple inches away from the table pretty quick until She slowly twisted his wrist and shot her hand up and slammed his into the table. The crowd cheered at her.

"50 bucks please". She say with her hand out and an attitude. He grumbles some words and hands her the cash. After that we sat down at a table and talked a bit more. Then I see Another Guard comes up to us. Wow it's already been twenty minuets.

"Back to the cells twerps". He kept pushing us through the hall. I felt my eyes turn red but they faded back to green as I calmed down. I didn't want to go crazy and get in even more trouble. Once we got back into our cells I got hungry.

"We didn't get any food"! I yelled through the bars. I was starving.

"No but i brought some". She said pulling a couple bags of candy out of a bag under her bed.

"I always come prepared". She said handing me a bag of candy. Maybe she's cooler that I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi again, here's #2

* * *

Vlad's POV

I faze through the floor to my ghost lab and find that my speeder isn't there.

"The speeder, of course he took the speeder". I rub my temples and shake my head back and forth.

"I can't believe he got himself in jail. My little badger in jail. It must be hard for him. He still has three more weeks. I wish I could see him. Wait, Salon said I could visit to check up on him, Yes". I gave a slight cheer before changing into Plasmius and flying off into the ghost zone to see my Little Badger!

Once I came to the jail some sirens went off. A bunch of guards came out and started attacking me with guns. I flew around a bit shooting guards till I fazed through a wall into Salons office

"Mr. Plasmius, what a surprise"! He said playing with his tie.

"Salon, hello I came to see young Daniel I said with a smile on my face. Salon pressed a button on a PA box and started talking to the guards.

"Guards, send 169986 and 169987 down to my office" He said taking his finger off of the was 169987?

"Why does 169987 have to come down also"? I asked curiously.

"Because he won't go anywhere without her". He said. Then a beep came on the little box as I heard voices.

*Salon! There going crazy! There  
attacking all of...Ahhh*! the voice sounded terrified. I couldn't believe that was my Little Badger. Another voice came on.

*Don't you dare lay a finger on her or so help me this won't end pretty! Raw*! I heard Daniel yell. Then another voice came on.

*Get away from him*! I heard a girl yell. Who was that girl? Was she 169987? So many questions in my mind. Salon put his finger on the red button and said,

"Guards! Just get him and the girl and bring them here ASAP*! He yelled and took his finger off the button. Salon looked and sounded pissed.

(In the Cell)

Danny: Go away!

Guard 1: No now come with us!

Jess: Screw off!(Jumps on his back)

Guard 1: Get off of me!

Guard 2:(grabs Jess and pulls her off)

Danny: Don't you dare lay a finger on her or so help me this won't end pretty!(Attacks the guards.)

Guard 1:(Grabs Danny and pulls his arms behind his back)

Jess: Get away from him!

Guard 3:(Puts chains on Danny and pulls Danny out of the room along with Jess by her collar)

(Back in office)

A couple minuets later the door swung open. In came my Little Badger in human form and another girl his age and I think she was the one he was trying to protect. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. She looked human. Why would salon keep a human here unless she was a halfa. She looked at me funny as she walked in. I turned to look at Daniel. He did look a lot tougher than he did before. He even looked a little scarier. He had a chain that went around his neck and his hands. The girl had her arms cuffed behind her back. Daniel looked at me with a glare but then it died down to a neutral face.

"Hello Little Badger" I said looking at him with a smile but with a little bit of anger in my eyes.

"Hello to you too fruit loop". He said. The girl gave a slight snicker at the nickname. He started moving a bit forward but getting pulled back. I saw the guard twist her wrist around till they were red. Then Daniels eyes went from his baby blue to a glowing green. He flipped around and kicked the guard so hard in the face he was KO. He then broke the metal chains off his hands and neck. The girls eyes went from brown to green just like Daniel. She did a flip over the guard and she broke free of the gaurds grip as well. I was astonished at what children there age were capable off. They was like a mini Pariah Darks. As more Guards came in They went crazy on them and KO most of them the others were beaten pretty badly. When they went to attack the leftovers I put my arms around Daniels waist and quickly lifted him under my arm. Like you hold a basketball sometimes. I also grabbed the girl as well. They squirmed in my grip to get away but I held them tight. Daniels eyes went from green to blue again as I turned them around to face Salon. The girls eyes did the same.

"Feisty aren't we". He said taunting them as She tried to attack Salon but I held her back. Daniel looked over at the girl with a cocky smile on his face. She smiled back. I think Daniel had a crush on her.

"Too bad you still have 3 weeks". Salon said and I knew Daniel wanted to rip his head off. Daniel started to growl.

"You two lovebirds can go back to your cell now, but Mr. Plasmius will escort you so you don't try anything else". He said.

"Were not lovebirds"! They both shouted out. I snickered at salons joke as Salon was shooing us off. Once we got our I put Daniel and the girl down and she looked pissed with me. I followed them down the hall past a couple of cells and to my surprise one of them had skulker in it.

"Skulker"? I asked. I know skulker was bad but not enough to get himself in jail.

"Hello Plasmius". Skulker said sharpening a blade. He looked very tired.

"What are you doing in here"? I asked very curious of how he got in here.

"Rather not say". He said going back to his blade. I walked down the halls with the girls till they stopped at a dark open cell. There was scratches on the wall and blood mixed with ecto plasm.

"Why is there blood on the wall"? I asked turning to the children.

"The Guards were rough". She said rubbing her hands and walking in. Daniel followed her in. He then turned around and looked at me.

"Oh I forgot Vlad this is Jess". He said pointing at the girl.

"Short for Jessica". She added on. Putting out her hand to shake. I took the offer and shook it back.

"Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius". I said.

"Might I ask are you a halfa"? I asked not wanting to be rude.

"Yea are you"? She asked back.

"Yes well the visit was fun but I must go. When you and Jessica get out she should come over. Goodbye little badger". I smile as i walk out. I know he hates that nickname.

"Goodbye fruit loop". They both say as I fly out. Great, another teenager to call me by that nickname.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: #3 ENJOY!

* * *

Five weeks later  
I'm down I'm my lab working on my Plasmius Maximus with skulker.I know it's been three weeks and Daniel still isn't home. I'm a bit worried.

"Isn't the whelp suppose to get out of jail by now"? Skulker asked

"Yes but he's not home yet, I'm getting worried". I said sitting down.

*crash*!

I quickly turn my head to the crash. It was a bag but it looked like Daniel's? A loud shout came from my ghost portal.

"Were back"! The voice yells. Walking in from the smokey portal comes my little badger and Jessica .

"Hi mister masters." She said.

"Welcome home you two." I said looking down at my little badger and his girlfriend. Daniel knew what I was thinking cuz he got a annoyed look on his face.

"She not my girlfriend"! He yelled out. Jessica blushed.

"Look who finally came home". Skulker said chuckling to himself.

"Look who finally got a laugh". Jessica said with a smirk on her face. I went over and hugged Daniel tightly not caring if skulker saw.

"Miss me much"? He asked looking embarrassed that he's getting a hug from Plasmius.

"Cute." Jessica snickered at that. So I pulled her in for a hug too.

"Aww Plasmius and Phantom's are both going soft"! Skulker was laughing his head off over there. Daniel and Jessica got out of my hug and started walking over to skulker. They both pushed a button on his suit and his true form came shooting out into her hand. She grabbed his mini green form and Daniel threw him into the ghost zone and closed the portal. They looked back at me and gave me a small smirk while walking out of the lab.

"Were not going soft". He said walking out. I smirk to myself and fly after Them.

Danny's POV

"Were not going soft". I said taking Jess up the stairs. I knew Vlad was smirking at my words. Vlad came flying after us. He was holding us up by our wrist.

"We need to talk" he said flying us to the kitchen. When we got there he dropped us on a chair.

"You could have asked us to come with you" Jess said.

"I know but we need to talk"  
He said changing back and sitting down as well.

"Okay about what". Jess asked. Her face was neutral but inside it looked like she was freaking out.

"I would just like to know why you came back 2 weeks later"? He said slumping his chin on his hand. Jess flinched a little. I opened my mouth to say something but Jess cut me off.

"It's not his fault Plasmius! It's mine! I got into a fight with this girl and she made us get in trouble and"... she said. Plasmius looked at her with a blank face and then said something.

"Calm down, how did this happen?" he asked

"Okay well it started the day before We were suppose to get out". She started.

"We were walking down the hallway in the jail. I make it to the caf with Danny. I'm listing to my iPod that's hidden in my boot with my headphones. Then some girl ghost comes and rips my headphones and iPod out of my possession and she breaks them. After that I attacked her and got 2 weeks added on". She said trying not to make eye contact with Vlad.

"Well if you did that why did Daniel stay longer too?" he asked.

"I came up and made it look like I did it too". I said.

"Why"? He asked.

"Cuz I didn't want to leave her". I said holding her hand. She smiled at me and blushed.

"How bad was she after"? He asked seriously but with a smirk on his face.

"If you don't count her all bloody, bandaged up and possibly more dead, then she's fine". She said. Vlad was quiet after that until I asked him a question.

"Since Jess doesn't have a place to go with all her family drama can she stay here". I asked with the puppy dog eyes. I hugged her close as we both did the puppy dog eyes. There was I silence. A long silence. Then he spoke.

"Alright she can stay, just until her family drama clears up" He said as I looked over to Jess and saw that she looked happy.

"Why don't you go show her a room Daniel?'' He said. I nodded and took her upstairs. I showed her a couple rooms but she picked the one right beside me. A little bit later Vlad came up to see us.

"When your ready you two can get some sleep. You have some training to catch up on Tomorrow." He backed up and walked away. Fruit loop. We stood there in silence. Then We ran out of the room to catch up to Vlad.

Line break

No POV

It was nighttime at Vlad's Mansion. Vlad was in his study working on some paper work. Danny fazed in and poked Vlad.

"What is it Daniel"? He asked a little annoyed. Danny had a derp face on. So adorable.

"Danny, and what can Jess where for bed"? Danny asked.

"I can get Jessica some clothes tomorrow, for now she will have to borrow one of your pajamas". He said returning to his paper work. Danny floated up into Jess's room.(Right beside Danny's.)

"Hey so what did he say". Jess asked while brushing her hair and cursing under her breath at all the knots.

"You gotta borrow a pair of mine tonight, Tomorrow he'll get you some clothes". Danny said giving her a pair of black and white stripped pajama pants and a black Humpty dumpy tee. Danny left the room to let her change in piece.

(An hour later)

Vlad walked out of his study and up the stairs to Danny's room where Danny and Jess were. He walked in and saw Jess sleeping cuddling to Danny.

"How adorable, My little badgers together". Vlad said as he changed into Plasmius and picked up Jess and flew her to her bed and tucked her in.

"Goodnight". He said flying out. He flew back to Danny's room and tucked him in.

"Goodnight". He said before exiting.


	4. Chapter 4

#4

* * *

Jess POV

"Alright Jessica you need to show me all of your powers". Plasmius said.

"K I have a ghost ray, Invisibility, Intangibility, Flying ability, ice powers, telekineses, duplication"... I said looking at Danny to find out he was staring at me with a daze. He quickly snapped out of it tho.

"Alright... Let's test your powers, both of you". He said. Danny and I flew up in front of Plasmius and stood like we were in the army.

"You two vs Me, If you win, you don't have to come on my trip with me". He said as Danny looked at me and nodded. I nodded back and we turned back to Plasmius.

"But if i win, you two have to come with me to my collage reunion trip". He said as I gulped.

"If you two pass out and turn human you lose". He said.

"Deal". I said. He put his hand out to shake. I shook his hand then he got a stronger grip on it and flung me backwards. I crashed down to the field ground hard. Should have suspected that. It hurt but it wasn't enough to give up a free weekend. I got up and flew back at him at 112 mp. He caught my fist and game me an electrical shock. I screamed in pain and dropped to the ground. I felt the the white rings go around my waist but I pulled them back and stayed in ghost form.

Danny charged at him and actually punched him in the face. He turned his head back slowly and it looked creepy. Really creepy. He grabbed Danny and swung him and smashed him into a wall. Multiple times. He fell with a big thud on the ground. He turned back to human in an instant. I tried to pick myself up off the ground but I fell back. I felt Plasmius pick me up bridal style.

"Ready to turn back". He said with a smirk on his blue face.

"Not..A...Chance"! I said breathing deeply. I felt a shock in my side as I saw pink electricity come from Vlad's hand as I screamed in pain. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned back human and passed out. I felt Vlad duplicate himself and fly back to the castle.

"Sweet dreams Little badger". He said.

Line break

I woke up in my bed. And for some reason I had a bandage around my waist. Then the memories came flowing back.

(Flashback)

"Sweet dreams little badger" he said sending out a duplicate to catch Danny. As he was flying back he noticed that I had a huge bloody gash on my stomach. He gasped and quickly flew back with the clone. When we got back the clone put Danny on his bed and the real one took me down to the lab. He laid me down on the table and shined a bright light on me. That started to wake me up.

"Oh my head." I said sitting up I felt a hand sit on my shoulder and push me down slightly. I look up to see Plasmius using scary tools. Yeah not the nicest thing to wake up too. I started to move around. His grip got a little tighter.

"Stay still or I'll have to strap you down." He said trying to stitch up the bloody gash. It hurt. Really hurt. I tried to get up and leave but Vlad pinned me down and pressed a button that made straps come out and trap me on the table. I squirmed around trying to get out.

"Let me out!" I screamed franticly. He walked over to another table and grabbed some syringe. He came back over and stuck it in my arm and I started to drift to a deep sleep.

"See you in the morning."he said as everything turned black. The pain slowly went away.

(end of flashback)

I got up out of bed and looked in the mirror. My hair was messed up(more than usual), I had bags under my eyes and I felt sick. I slowly made my way downstairs because of my gash. When I made it down finally I saw Vlad and Danny at the table. Vlad was reading the paper and drinking what looks like coffee as Danny was eating a bowl of cereal. I slowly walked in and plumped myself on the couch.

*grown*

"Morning to you too." Vlad said walking over to me. He pointed his finger at my wrapped up gash under my new Pj's. I knew what he ment and I lifted up my shirt a bit so he could check the gash.

"Looks like it's healing fast." he said turning back and finishing his coffee. Danny got up and sat beside me

"Hope you feel better." he said grabbing my hand and holding it. That made me smile. Then Vlad came in and ruined the moment.

"It will heal enough in time for the reunion." he sang smiling. Danny and I sighed.

"Better start packing." Vlad said exiting the room We both looked at each other and smiled before going upstairs to pack for this very long trip.

(A week later/On the plane)

Vlad's POV

We were on our flight to Florida in my private jet. I was sitting in the middle of Jessica and Daniel. I looked down at my watch and see that it's 3:47 Am. Just a couple of minuets ago they were bugging the ghost out of me but now there sleeping. I thought it would never get quiet. I look over at Jessica who has her hair everywhere on her face. I brushed it out for her and she motioned herself in sleep mode to snuggle up to my side. I smiled at that. Then I look over at Daniel. He is sleeping with his head resting on his shoulders. I lightly pushed his head back and he softly fell on my shoulder. They looked so cute sleeping.

"We should be there soon" I whispered to them as the plane was flying through the dark sky.

(At the Reunion in Florida/The Fenton's place)

We all walked up to the door of the Fenton Manor. As I knocked on the door I looked down at Daniel who was playing with his fingers. I knew something was up. I was about to ask his when the door opened and we all saw Jack Fenton.

"Vlady my man how are ya." Jack said giving me a bear hug. It was so quick I couldn't avoid it.

"Hello j..jack." I managed to spit out. He let me out of his grip and smiled big. He was wearing his favorite orange jumpsuit and a dark blue tie.

"Come in come in." He said  
Pushing us all in. He shut the door behind him and led us into  
His big dance room. There were all the people from my collage there. I recognized most of them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my true love. Maddie Fenton. Yes Fenton. She married that bubbling fool instead of me. Mistake. Jack brought her over.

"Maddie you remember Vlady right?" He asked

"Yes hello Vlad." she said looking so beautiful in her sparkly red dress. She looked over to Daniel and Jessica.

"Who are these two?" She asked in the sweetest voice. I looked over at the two and replied.

"This is Daniel, my son and his "Girlfriend" Jessica." I finished. They were both blushing.

"Jessica, Daniel, this is Jack and Maddie Fenton. We went to collage together." I said they all shook hand and in seconds Maddie and Jack were gone.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Jess complained pointing at her dress that was a strapless black dress.

"Because this is formal." I said looking around. When I turned back to look at them they were gone. Teens, can't stand still.

Danny's POV

As Vlad was looking away I grabbed Jess's wrist and quickly ran outside. I sat her down on a step with me.

"Um...I...Wanna...Um...Do..You." I stuttered. I looked away from Jess trying to collect my words.  
I heard a crack of thunder go through the sky and lightning shone through the clouds. Jess quivered after hearing that.

"You afraid of storms"? I asked. She shook her head yes. I grabbed her hands and put them in mine.

"I'm here for you". I said motioning to get her to stand up. She did as I led her into the rain. I put my hands around he waist as she got the idea and put hers around my neck. She took them off and went back to the stairs. I didn't know what she was doing until she took her heels off and changed into her ghost half. Now she had long curly white hair, neon green eyes and she still had her normal dress on. She looked beautiful. I changed as well. I had my white hair, neon green eyes and the same tux. I took off my black jacket and had my white undershirt on. Jess grabbed her MP3 and put on her favorite song

Hello by Karmin

I'mma do it do  
Like I wanna do it  
You gonna know me like you ain't never known me before  
I'mma bring it bring it  
I'mma give it give it  
You gonna love me like you ain't loved nobody before  
Hello hello hello hello  
Hello hello hello hello  
Hello hello hello hello  
You gonna love me like you ain't loved nobody before

To nice Too clean  
Too white Too green  
Little haters Big dreamers  
I don't care what you think about me, Uh  
Two-faced old friends Told me the end was near, ha. Forget them  
See a lot of things changed since then  
Don't they know I'm from Nebraska  
Am I gonna quit? Nice of you to ask  
But mama told me go chase what your after  
I'm on track, so I'm gonna rap faster

We both floated up in the air and started twirling around. I grabbed her hand and spun her around. Our ghost sense went off but that's not gonna ruin my moment.

I'mma break it down for you and get a little deeper slaying on it. Praying On it like a grim reaper  
Running on thermometer, yup I got a fever Hi, Konnichiwa, are you a believer

I'mma do it do  
Like I wanna do it  
You gonna know me like you ain't never known me before  
I'mma bring it bring it  
I'mma give it give it  
You gonna love me like you ain't loved nobody before  
Hello hello hello hello  
Hello hello hello hello  
Hello hello hello hello  
You gonna love me like you ain't loved nobody before

As I spun her around she came so close to my face our noses were touching. We looked into each others eyes. There was a long moment of silence and the song playing.

Too hard too soft  
Too rough too posh  
Lemme do what I want  
Lace it up, baby tie it in a knot, Uh Race track, two legs, hollywood, big break Suck it up, intake Let me tell ya how it happened real quick oh  
Touchdown in the middle of the city Mass ave. Street, jam-up to New berry. Million dollar party  
Now tell me who you wearing  
Lots of new hand held hype you can carry

I'mma break it down for you and get a little deeper slaying on it. Praying On it like a grim reaper  
Running on thermometer, yup I got a fever Hi, Konnichiwa, are you a believer

This was my chance to do what ive been wanting to do since I layed eyes on her. I kissed her. Her eyes went wide but she closed them and kissed me back.

I'mma do it do  
Like I wanna do it  
You gonna know me like you ain't never known me before  
I'mma bring it bring it  
I'mma give it give it  
You gonna love me like you ain't loved nobody before  
Hello hello hello hello  
Hello hello hello hello  
(Can you hear me now)  
Hello hello hello hello  
You gonna love me like you ain't loved nobody before

Let me keep going baby. Till I'm dead and gone  
That's my only wish, oh  
And if you don't know I'll be singing my song I've got alot to give oh

I'mma do it do  
Like I wanna do it  
You gonna know me like you ain't never known me before  
I'mma bring it bring it  
I'mma give it give it  
You gonna love me like you ain't loved nobody before  
Hello hello hello hello  
Hello hello hello hello  
(Can you hear me now)  
Hello hello hello hello  
You gonna love me like you ain't loved nobody before

Hello hello hello hello  
Hello hello hello hello  
Hello hello hello hello  
You gonna love me like you ain't loved nobody before

As the song finished we floated down. My hands were on her waist and hers were around my neck.

"Well well look who's lovebirds after all" the ghost said. We shot our head toward the voice to find skulker. Oh crap

"Uh how much did you see" Jess asked sounding worried.

"Not much but the see the K-I-S-S". He teased. We gave a panicked look to him.

"Plasmius is gonna love to hear this". He said turning to the door. I ran up behind him and jumped on him.

"No". I said hitting him. He shot out a net that trapped me. Jess came up behind and gave him a good ecto blast in the back. He grabbed her under his arm and gave her a noggie.

"Hey"! She said trying to get out of the older ghosts grip.I broke out of the net and joined Jess in the fight. After fighting for a couple minuets guess who comes through the door and stumbles into our fight. We all froze in place. Jess was in a head lock and I was hanging from my neck in skulkers grip.

"What is going on out here" he said. Yup it's Vlad.

"Plasmius I have some news to tell you" Skulker said. Jess stopped trying to struggle out of his grip.

"No"! Jess said with a worried look on her face. Vlad looked at her then smirked.

"Not now skulker but later when they can't disturb us". He said and went inside. We all had blank faces except for skulker who had a big smirk on his face.

He let Jess go and just looked at us. Then he looks at Jess with a small scared look on his face. I looked over at Jess and was a little scared myself. Her white hair was fire. Like Dans! Her eyes were glowing a violent red as were her charged ecto filled hands. She shot it at skulker who was thrown like a quarter way across the world. I looked back at her and she stopped. Her hair went back like her eyes. I saw tears in her eyes as she flew off.

"Jess"! I called for her as I flew after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Jess POV

I flew as fast as I could. I had to talk to dad. He was the only one who told me about this. And my brother. I flew as fast as I could to the ghost zone. If only he will let me in.

(Clockworks tower)

"Clockwork"! I yelled with tears and fear in my voice. I looked around and I saw a figure in a cloak float out. I quickly flew over to him and hugged him. He looked down at me and smiled. Why? How is this a smile time!

"You said this wouldn't happen". I said a little shaky. He looked at me and stopped smiling.

"I said it might not happen again". He corrected. Then Danny flew in and hid behind a clock. Clockwork noticed but I didn't at first. I mimicked his words and opening me hand repeatedly.

"I can't control it. I need your help dad". I said lowering my head. Danny gasped.

(Danny's thoughts  
Dad! How can Clockwork be her dad?)

Clockwork put a hand on my shoulder as I look up at him. "Why don't you ask your brother. He's been through this before". He said. I looked up.

"You think Dan, The Dan Phantom will help me"? I asked not thinking Clockwork was serious. Danny gasped again.

(Danny's thoughts  
Dan! What! No way. That's crazy!)

"Why don't you go ask him". Clockwork said. I gave it a thought and finally agreed.

"Fine. Where is he"? I asked. I felt a hand go on my shoulder. I froze and turned around to see Dan.

"Ahhh"! I freaked and jumped back a few feet. Man he always scares me.

"Right here". He said all cherry. He had a huge smile on his face and everything.

"Don't do that". I said catching my breath back. He pulled me into a bear hug as he was laughing.

"Hey! I'm not your Teddy bear"! I said squirming around in Dans grip till he let me go. That made me feel better. I even forgot about almost killing Skulker.

"Daniel you can come out now". Clockwork said. Danny came out from behind the clock where he was hiding. I gasped.

"Danny? What are you doing here"? I asked really surprised that Danny came after me.

"Well you were sad and I wanted to make sure your okay". He said with a cocky smile. I smiled back. Till Dan came in!

"Aww can I have a talk with your little boyfriend"? Dan asked. I was about to say something when Dan just grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him upstairs.

"The rules"? I asked Clockwork crossing my arms. He nodded.

"The rules". He said floating out of the room. I decided to float up and see how my guys are doing. I floated up as Danny was sitting on Dans bed looking scared as Dan was giving him the rules. I was leaning against the wall invisible.

"Hey if you are thinking of dating my sister your gonna have to listen to the rules". He said pacing around.

"The rules"? Danny asked looking curious.

"Rule #1 No later than 11:00  
#2 Care for her like your life depends on it because it does  
#3 Break her heart and I'll break you". He finished. Danny look terrified. But understood. Then Dan looked over at the corner I was standing in. He walked up to the corner and started talking to me. It looked like Danny thought he was nuts.

"I know your there" He said. I didn't answer. He grabbed me arm and pulled me out then pit me into a head-lock and I got a noogie. Again! I came visible

"Wow, this is my second today". I complained. He let go as I tripped and fell into Danny's arms. I was blushing so much.

"So adorable". He teased. I shot him a death glare. I fazed through the floor with Danny. Dan followed too. On the first floor was Clockwork and Vlad?

"Vlad"? Danny asked curiously.

"Yes"? He replied.

"What are you doing here"? Danny asked tilting his head.

"Just talking to Clockwork about Jessica". He replied turning back to his conversation.

"Woah Woah what"? I said placing my hands on my hips.

"They said talking about you midget". Dan sneered at me. I gave him a glare. I didn't know he followed us down.

"Fireplace". I said under my breath. Of course he heard me.

"Little phantom"! he said louder.

"Fenton"! I screamed. His red eyes turned bright red in fury. Everybody looked at him in a scared look except for clockwork. I even got a little worried. Dan grabbed me by the neck and pulled me up into the air and fazed us both up to his room. When we got up he slammed me into a wall.

"Let me at him!" Danny yelled. Clockwork was holding his arm that prevented him from flying up.

"She will be fine Daniel." Clockwork said.

(Dan's Room)

"Nobody calls me Fenton"! He roared. I cringed back at his roaring tone.

"Got it"! He roared back.

"Got it". I said. He lowered me and dropped me on his bed. His angry look turned into something I've never seen before in him. Sadness. He sat on the bed with sadness in his eyes.

"Hey you okay". I said scotching beside him.

"Yeah I'm fine". He said not making eye contact with me. I grabbed his chin and turned it towards me.

"Please, I'm fine is a girls biggest lie. I can tell when your not and right now your not. I said. He smiled at that. But then returned to a sad look.

"I'm missing my family". He said. The room went silent. I look down as he said those words.

"I have no family". He said in a whisper. I gave him a dirty look and then slapped him.

"Don't ever say that you don't have a family! You have Clockwork who looked after and defended for you when the Observants wanted you gone and you have me! I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here for you forever. And no big brother of mine talks like that"!I finished. He had a huge smile on after that talk. He gave me a hug.

"Thanks little sister, nice dress by the way. He said.

"Welcome big brother and thanks". I said.

"Aww". The corner said. We both turned to the corner. There was Danny, Vlad and Clockwork. They were watching us the whole time. Creeps. Dan looked at Vlad and then looked at me with an evil grin. I know this means trouble.

"What are y...". I was cut off by Dan picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder and walking out of the room. Soon after that Vlad followed with Danny in the same problem.

"Hey"! I yelled but he ignored me. No surprise. He put me down putting his hands on my shoulders standing and facing Danny. We just stood there for a minuet. Till Dan grabbed a mistletoe out of his pocket and held it over us.

"Oh look a mistletoe". Vlad said. I looked at Danny who was blushing.

"Um...Are...y...you...Hey a mistletoe wouldn't work because it's june no-". Danny was cut off by me grabbing his face lightly and giving him a kiss. He froze and then just fell over. I smiled and walked away. I heard Dan and Vlad laughing in the distance. My boys. Always the weirdest.

VLAD POV

That was cute and hilarious at the same time. Cute that Daniel got a kiss from Jessica and hilarious that he fell over frozen.

"Well we should be heading back to the party, told them we wouldn't be gone long". I said.

"Not without Jess"! Daniel said in protest.

"Of course she can still come, why don't you go get her". I said watching as Danny flew up as fast as he could.

"You can come too Dan If you like". I asked.

"No I'm good". He replied.

"Why not?"

"I don"t party much."

"Please"! I heard Emily say. She flew down and put her elbows on his shoulder.

"Please"! She begged.

''PLEASE!'' She screamed.

"Fine, but you still owe me 50 bucks" He finally agreed. We flew out and enjoyed our selfs. .

Danny's POV

"Not without Jess!" I protested. Vlad gave me a small smile before talking.

"Of course she can still come, why don't you go get her." Vlad said. As soon as I heard those words a quickly flew upstairs.

(Jess's Room)

"Jess! Please come back to the party with us! Please!" I begged actually on my hands and knees.

"Oh course. I was still coming, just adding a few touchups." she said. We held hands and fazed through the floor together. Then when we got down Vlad and Dan were talking.

"You can come too Dan If you like". Vlad asked.

"No I'm good". He replied.

"Why not?"

"I don"t party much."

"Please"! I heard Jess say. She flew down and put her elbows on his shoulder.

"Please"! She begged. He was still silent.

"PLEASE!" She yelled really loud.

"Fine, but you still owe me 50 bucks" He finally agreed. We flew out and enjoyed our selfs.

DANS POV

"Please". Jess begged me. I didn't want to go because I haven't been to a party in years. It would be awkward.

"Please"! She begged again with her elbows on my shoulder. I was silent.

"PLEASE!" She yelled. She was really loud I'm surprised my ears didn't start bleeding.

"Fine, but you still owe me 50 bucks" I said. We flew out if the tower and all the way to Florida.

(Back in Florida)

We made it back and were in the ball room. Jess, Danny and Vlad changed back to there human forms, i did as well. I had raven black hair and my red eyes still. I wore a black tux Which was uncomfortable.

There was fast music for a while then they played a little slower songs. I stood there as I saw Jess dance with my younger self. They looked kinda cute together. When the song finished Jess came back and pulled at my arm. I knew what she wanted.

"Oh no I don't dance". I said.

"Come on just one dance". She begged. She gave me the puppy dog eyes and pout.

"No" I said

"Please!" She begged.

"No" I said again. She grabbed my tie and pulled me close to her face and whispered to me.

"Don't make me make a scene here because I will." She said with venom in her voice. She's learning from me.

"Alright one dance". I gave in. She smiled and dragged me out to the dance floor. They played a slow song as we made our way on. I grabbed her wrists lightly as she grabbed mine. I spun her around a couple of times. I saw that Vlad was dancing with Maddie. He looked so happy. Sickens me. But I did see Danny standing and getting pulled into the dance floor by jack. So funny.

"So why did you come Daniel Phantom to this wonderful reunion". Jess said in a fancy voice. She wants a game, bring it. I remember playing this stuff when she was little.

"Because it would have made you happy oh Jessica Phantom of the ghost zone". I said spinning her and talking in my most fanciest voice. She giggled to that. She randomly jumped up and hugged me around my neck.

"Thank you". She whispered in my ear.

"For what". I whisper back.

"Being my brother". She whispered. She just melted my heart. And I don't even have one. She jumped down and pulled out 50 bucks out of her pocket ad handed it to me.

"Where did you get that?" I asked surprised.

"From a game". She says all innocent like. That just proves were related. Then Vlad comes behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Jessica, have you seen Skulker?" He asked. Her face went pale.

"How do I put this..."


End file.
